


Electric

by NiciJones



Series: 30 Days Porn Challenge [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Couple vacation, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: (First Time They Have Sex)Timmy and Armie waited for the perfect moment. It's not getting anymore perfect than this.





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, Brooke lost a couple of teeth reading this. I hope y'all enjoy it. It's gonna get more kinky again, I promise.

_Kiss me, we're on fire, babe_   
_Love me, take me to outer space_   
_Kiss me, we're on fire, babe_   
_Love me, take me to outer space_   
**Electric (feat. Kahlid) - Alina Baraz, Khalid**

It’s warm. It’s the Cayman’s, so of course, it’s warm. But while Armie adapts well to the wet and clingy heat, Timmy has more problems with it. His white skin burns quickly and he hates that he can’t leave the house without putting a thick layer of sunscreen on. 

Armie has laughed at him for trying before. He’d come back after 15 minutes, red like a tomato and grumbling about why they had to take their first vacation here.   
Armie had smiled and kissed his red cheek so Timmy had forgiven him for laughing. Not that he had been really angry in the first place. 

They had needed this downtime desperately. Armie had split with Liz awhile ago and while this had been ugly, the secrecy demanded afterward was much worse. Armie had to keep up the happy couple looks for the public and it had been months before he’d reached out to Timmy and asked him out on a date. 

And now, even though they haven’t come out with an official statement, they can be a lot looser with affection. They enjoy their flirting in public and would probably let the world know with a picture soon enough.

But right now, it’s just about them. Armie shows him how to open coconuts and climb palm trees. He’s impressed at Timmy’s skill since he quickly gets the hang of it. But most of all they don’t stop touching and kissing. Even with the sweltering heat that makes their bodies sticky with sweat if they’re not swimming. 

In the evening with the sun setting over the water, they are wrapped up in each other on a regular garden swing behind their house which is facing towards the ocean. Armie had insisted on renting it instead of booking a regular hotel room. It had been sinfully expensive and Timmy felt bad about but Armie declared, it would be his birthday present since they’d be there for it. 

Timmy tugs at the open collar of Armie’s shirt. “Can I unwrap my present now?” He asks teasingly. Armie had started his special day with breakfast in bed. Fresh juice which he’d made from fruits they’d bought on the market the other day and toast with local marmalades and honey. Timmy hated that they didn’t have Nutella there so he had been about to settle for this almost perfect breakfast when Armie had pulled a Nutella glass out. “Happy Birthday to the best boyfriend in the world.” 

Timmy blinks the memory away and tips his head back to look at him.   
“If that’s your wish,” Armie says and takes his hand pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. 

Timmy frowns and sits up from where he’d been leaning on his shoulder. “What do you mean if it’s my wish? I thought you’d want this, too. We’ve been dancing around it for a long time, don’t you think?” He asks. 

They had both been perfectly patient, pulling apart whenever their kisses turned too heated. In a sort of silent agreement, they’d decided to wait and make it special. After all, it had taken them so long to even have the opportunity. What was another week considering that?

“No, no, of course, I want to as well. I just don’t want to pressure you. I’m sorry I’m shit at communicating.” Armie looks down to the ground.  
“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted so harshly.” Timmy touches his arm but Armie doesn’t look up. He can practically hear him beating himself up. He pouts and moves closer until Armie can’t ignore him anymore.

When Armie chuckles at his silly expression, Timmy smiles pleased and seals their lips together in a long and slow kiss. “I love you.” He mumbles after they’ve pulled apart.   
“I love you, too.” Armie answers and they lean their foreheads together. 

This is every definition of perfection, Timmy thinks and suddenly feels ready to share it with the world. He grabs the phone that had been sitting on a table at the side and takes a selfie of them lit by the evening sun. 

_‘Best Birthday I’ve ever had @armiehammer’_

He posts it on Instagram before turning it off and climbing on Armie’s lap. “And now, take me to bed,” he demands with a grin. Armie chuckles and pulls him in for a kiss before standing up. He groans under the weight and Timmy shows mercy, landing on his own feet. 

Their lips separate and for a moment they just stare at each other. “I love you,” Armie whispers.  
Timmy closes his eyes and lets the words wash over him again. “Then make love to me.” He whispers back. Suddenly the ground under him is moving away and his arms search for purchase. His eyes fly open. Armie has lifted him up and is now carrying him into their house towards the bed.

Timmy can feel a nervous tingle stretching out from his tummy suddenly. He knows he’s safe in his hands but they had both waited to make this perfect. What if it isn’t?

He feels the soft fabric of the covers of their bed when Armie puts him down slowly. Timmy is breathless at the love he finds in his eyes and pulls him down on top of him, bringing their lips together in a kiss that soon turns heated. 

Hands search skin, skin, skin, and push and pull hungrily. Armie has his shirt open wide enough that he just pulls is over his head and Timmy does the same with his t-shirt. Their lips find each other like gravity. 

“Please.” Timmy whispers and Armie gets the hint, slowly kissing down his stomach before pulling the swimsuit down. His cock is already hard and Timmy moans when Armie swallows him down without a beat. 

For someone who had been married to a woman for years, Armie is bold. Timmy had expected nothing else.   
“Fuck.” He moans and feels the temperature in their bedroom rise by the second. Armie’s mouth feels heavenly. “Armie, stop. Stop. We need to draw this out.” He begs and pulls at the strands of blond hair. 

His boyfriend complies and looks up at him with a grin. “I’m going to take my time, don’t worry.” He says and his voice is deep and raspy. “I’ll make absolutely sure that I won’t hurt you.”

Timmy sinks back into the sheets with a groan. He knows why he fell in love with him.   
Feather-light kisses mark Armie’s way up to his chest to his mouth and they spend the next minutes lost in each other, hands roaming and tongues teasing. Armie dips his head to suck a bruise on Timmy’s neck and he arches into the touch. 

“Mine,” Armie mumbles before catching his mouth in another passionate kiss.   
“Yours,” Timmy answers when they separate. 

Armie grins and presses a last fleeting kiss to his shoulder before he leans over to grab the lube out of his nightstand.   
“You tell me if it becomes too much,” Armie instructs him as he gently guides his lover to lie on his stomach and positions a pillow under his hips.

Timmy nods and rests his head on his forearms trying to steady his breathing and relax. He knows what would follow and it makes him excited and a little anxious. 

The first touch of his finger is almost cold and he flinches instinctually. Timmy wonders how that is even possible with the constant heat surrounding them. He drags in a deep breath and feels the finger slowly breaching him. 

The intrusion feels a little strange at first and he’s grateful for the soft kisses on his back that distract him from it until the sensation becomes pleasant.  
Armie holds his promise and opens him slowly and thoroughly and asks him about a thousand times whether it’s okay to move on or if he rather wanted to stop.

“It’s okay, I’m ready, I’m ready. Please, Armie.” Timmy whines and finally feels Armie pull his fingers out. He doesn’t like the empty sensation they leave behind.

Timmy hears Armie open the package of the condom and his own heart speeds up at the sound. He can’t see him like this and that just won’t do. Especially not for their first time. He rolls around on his back and sees Armie, a bit shaky and nervous as well.

“I want to see you.” He explains.  
Armie smiles and nods. “Everything for you.” He says and takes the time to kiss him before finally rolling his condom on. “Ready?” 

Timmy nods. He’d never been so ready. He had to wait for years for this moment.  
Armie’s length and girth are not new to him and never stop to amaze him (and make him drool if we are being honest here) but having it press into him is a lot even with the thorough preparation work. 

He hisses and Armie stops, rubs his thighs which he’d hoisted up around his waist.  
Timmy tries to breathe and relax before he nods encouragingly. It takes them some time and several stops until Armie is fully sheathed.

“Good god.” Timmy moans and blinks up at Armie feeling a smile already tugging at his lips. All of this, anytime that he wants it.   
Armie lets out a relieved breath himself and presses a kiss to his knee.   
“Okay, okay, move,” Timmy says and nods.

The drag and push are incredibly sweet and have him moaning, hands grabbing hold of the sheets. Armie keeps the slow and gentle pace slowly adjusting the angle until stars explode behind Timmy’s eyes and he screams, a shudder running through his whole body.  
“Fuck, Armie. Again.” He urges him on as soon as he has enough air in his lungs again to speak.

Armie chuckles and slowly speeds up his pace. For awhile, their quick breathing and moans are the only sounds filling the room aside from the slap of skin against skin. Armie reaches out and wraps one of his large palms around Timmy’s cock and begins to stroke him in the rhythm of his thrusts.

The pleasure coils low in Timmy’s stomach and he knows it will be over soon. Overwhelmed he reaches up and pulls Armie down before he comes with a shudder, every muscle in his body going tense for a moment while his eyes roll back into his skull. He can faintly hear a loud groan from Armie who had come with him. 

They only find back into reality slowly, looking at each other breathlessly. Timmy is the first to move and surge forward to kiss Armie. 

“Best birthday ever.” He mumbles.  
Armie smiles. “I love you.”  
“I love you more.” Timmy teases.   
“Nope. Not possible.” They both giggle before finding each other’s lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for aesthetics and additional info:  
Main: [nicijones](https://nicijones.tumblr.com/)  
Charmie: [charmie-inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)


End file.
